parillis
by outtacontrolharry
Summary: really no summary bella,harry and voldemort are equals and harry and voldie are soulmates not bad just oblivous dumbles evil ron and ginny good everyone else i think might change later this is slash and will be hp/lv
1. Chapter 1

Running, she was running, but where? And from what?

~your mother has called you home, miss swan. ~

~to America? ~

~yes, I believe so. ~

"**NO, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE**"

Bella sat up in bed, her bedroom slowly taking shape through the blackness surrounding her.

"Just a dream." she whispered trying to preserve the peace of the house as much as she could now.

Later that morning her dad would be taking her to the air port in Seattle, and putting her on a plane to her aunt and uncle in England.

She had lived with them while attending Hogwarts but when voldemort had returned in her forth year her uncle had sent her home. Family was important to lucius malfoy and he would not risk his niece for his master.

Voldemort had been driven insane by the fact that his two equals and his should mate had not been born yet that changed the day Bella was born. She was one of voldemorts equals, as was harry potter, who also happened to be his soul mate, (just don't tell him that he's likely to turn you into a ferret.)

It was for this reason she was sent away until "tom" was back, or voldemort would view her as a threat and kill her.

but three weeks ago Draco had written that "tom" was doing better that with extensive potions and complex spell work, now all he needed were his equals and soul mate, which was hard because harry didn't know yet and Bella, chicken that she was didn't inform him.

By the time Bella was done thinking through all this the sun had rise just a little over the horizon and the clock read 5:30 am.

'I'll get a shower then finish packing, yeah that sounds good' Bella nodded her head to herself

'Wow I'm going crazy nodding to myself whets next? Talking, then arguing, and then losing the argument ugh!'

Truth was all her stuff was packed except her carry-on but she knew she'd be running around like a headless chicken later if she didn't double check now.

With that she was up and heading for the shower, quietly.

okay so I know I've been gone awhile and I promise my other stories will get updated soon my muse has left me with her replacement and I have been able to get the creative juices flowing lately will be putting the godmother x factor and forever's dawn up for adoption as much as I don't want to I just can't get them done and get my other stories too so if you're interested pm me and I'll give it to you I must warn you though I do not have the original documents any more so ill have to get them off of and send them to you that way thanks

Outta~


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

outtacontrol harry

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
